Fire and Ice
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: Post PP. With the constant threat of ghosts coming out of the Ghost Zone, Danny usually stays in Amity to protect the town. But when it becomes too much, he allows Tucker to persuade him into taking a vacation. Nothing that bad can happen... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Fire and Ice**

Danny landed in an alleyway a short way from Casper High. Quickly reverting beck into his human form, Danny ran out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk. Since everyone knew his secret and he was a worldwide hero, he should have been comfortable in front of, or inside of the school. But, then again, old habits die hard.

With the school in sight, Danny picked up the pace. He actually would have been on time this morning if it wasn't for 'Skulker! The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!'

Now running up the front steps, Danny entered the building, skidding to a stop at his locker. He turned his hand intangible and grabbed his English book and notebook, before continuing his mad dash to class.

The bell rang right as Danny entered his first period class and he let out a quick sigh of relief. He was excused in the mornings and during class if a ghost attacked and allowed to make up all homework, tests and quizzes he had missed while saving Amity from said ghost, but that didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed being late or not having his homework in class. Danny made his way to the back of the room, giving Mr. Lancer a nod on the way when he was given a questioning look and quickly sat down between his best friend, Tucker, and his girlfriend, Sam.

"Who was it this time?" Sam asked as Danny tiredly pulled his book and notebook from his bag and set them on his desk before stretching his arms and feeling his back crack. Straightening up, Danny quietly answered her question while leafing through his notebook for his vocabulary homework and his definitions.

"Skulker. That's the third time this week! He's getting almost as annoying as the Box Ghost, who attacked me with his 'cardboard boxes of doom' at two this morning!" Tucker gave Danny a sympathetic look.

"Dude, you seriously need some time off. Why don't we go somewhere for a quick vacation in two weeks? The five day weekend is coming up, we could go and rent a room somewhere quiet and peaceful and let your parents and Valerie handle the ghost issue for a while." Danny thought for a second. He knew that Valerie could handle the challenge of taking care of Amity for five days. She had actually been a big help after the Disasteroid. She had happily and quickly agreed to join Team Phantom and now helped out constantly. To Danny, it was a relief for Valerie to finally know about his secret. She had been upset at first, but Danny had finally been able to explain everything to her and she had apologized for hunting him all the time.

"Maybe. I think that I should stay here though. You never know what could in five days. Especially with ghosts like Skulker and Ember coming out of the Ghost Zone every other day. It can be a bit trying at times." Tucker opened his mouth to retort, but never got the chance. At the front of the room Lancer clapped his hands.

"Alright class. We will be beginning today where we left off yesterday; the wonderful world of poetry!" There was an audible groan from the class at the thought of sitting and listening to poetry for ninety minutes. Lancer ignored the protests and continued. "If you would please open your books to page five fifty six, we can begin." The soft sound of pages turning slowly filled the room. Most of the class were turning the pages one by one and already looking bored. At the front of the room, Lancer picked up a small, worn book off his desk and turned to a page in the book and began to recite the poem on the page.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

Lancer shut his book and looked expectantly at the group of half asleep teenagers who were still slowly flipping to the page in their books with that poem on it. The overweight teacher sighed. "Can anyone even tell me the name of that poem? Anybody?" Seeing no hands raised, Lancer sighed rubbed his temples and continued. "The poem was called 'Fire and Ice'. It was by Mr. Robert Frost. Can anyone tell me what the poem means? How about you, Dash?" Startled awake from his daydream, Dash looked sheepishly at Mr. Lancer.

"Uh… does it mean that the world is going to catch on fire?" Closing his eyes, Mr. Lancer sighed again.

"No Mr. Baxter. Why don't you read your book for once?" Danny watched the scene from across the room. Now that Dash knew he was Phantom, he had done just about everything to get on Danny's good side. Fortunately, Danny was able to see through not only his, but also every A-Lister lies. Danny suddenly gasped, a blue mist rising from his mouth. Danny groaned lightly. Can't those stupid ghosts ever give him a break? Slowly, Danny put his hand up in the air to get Mr. Lancer's attention while digging through his bag and pulling out the Fenton Thermos.

"Yes Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked turning his attention to Danny with a look that clearly showed he knew what Danny needed to ask.

"Can I be excused for a moment Mr. Lancer? There's a slight problem that I need to take care of." Mr. Lancer sighed looking at Danny. Danny knew that look. Lancer hated the fact that one of his students had to put himself in danger constantly. He had been told by the principal that if Danny needed out of class he was to let him out, so it was no real surprise when Lancer nodded slowly before turning back to Dash, who he was still trying to coax the correct answer out of. Danny stood up and quickly made his way out of the room closing the door behind him and transforming on the other side.

Floating about a foot off the ground, Danny looked around the corner the ghost. There was nothing. Speeding up slightly, Danny flew through the school hallways looking for which ever ghost had decided to come and have his, or her, butt kicked next. Hanging a left by the cafeteria, Danny continued down the hallway when his ghost sense went off again. Tensing up and preparing for a fight, Danny quickly turned around to face the ghost he had sensed behind him. Half a second later Danny relaxed and tried (unsuccessfully) to stifle a groan that was fighting it's way out.

"I just put you back in the Ghost Zone! How in the heck do you get back out so fast?!" Danny shouted at the ghost, exasperated.

"Foolish human! You cannot trap and contain me in a cylindrical container, for I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" Danny landed and put a hand on his forehead. He could definitely feel a migraine coming on.

"You are, by far, the _most_ annoying ghost I've have ever had the displeasure of meeting, much less fighting!" Danny half-yelled as he uncapped the thermos and sucked the madly protesting ghost inside of it. Danny capped it and reverted back into his human form staring down at the thermos in deep thought. He seemed to come to a conclusion after a second, and he quickly turned on the spot and moved unnaturally quietly through the halls of Casper High towards his English class. He paused outside the door for a second before turning the doorknob and quickly walking back to his seat without making eye contact with anyone. He quickly sat down and put the thermos into his bag before turning to Tucker.

"Alright, Tuck. Here's the deal. You're right I need a break before I completely crack from the stress. If I can somehow get my parents to agree to let me leave and get both them and Valerie to agree to protect Amity for a while, I'll go with you on this trip that you're planning." Sam blinked at him a surprised look on her face.

"What caused you to change your mind so quickly? You're usually much more hard-headed than that." Danny rolled his eyes and decided to disregard that comment.

"The Box Ghost. I'm so tired of dealing with them all! It a constant annoyance. They bug me twenty-four seven and they never seem to be able to take a hint! That and if I don't have a break soon I'm going to end up with a nervous breakdown. If that happens I won't be able to defend the town for quite a while." Tucker smiled largely before taking out his PDA and typing a message on it and sending it.

"Excellent. I just told my secretary that I'm going to be taking those five days off." He paused for a quick second with a thoughtful look on his face and then continued. "Where are we going to go exactly?" All three ghost-fighting teens thought for a few moments before Sam finally snapped here fingers.

"I've got it! How about the mountains? They're quiet, peaceful, and secluded. We could camp out under the stars and just relax for a few days." A smile crossed Danny's face and he nodded.

"That's a great idea Sam! Which mountain range?"

"I went to the Appalachian Mountains in North Carolina a few years ago for vacation. I have relatives who live in Boone. Why don't we go there? We can hike and ski and sightsee. And we'll have all of that fresh mountain air!" Sam answered him with a halfway excited look on her face. Danny opened his mouth to respond but way interrupted by a stern 'hem hem' at the front of the room.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Miss Manson? Is there something that the three of you would like to share with me and the rest of the class?" Lancer asked the trio, slightly perturbed.

"No Mr. Lancer." They all responded together. With a quick satisfied nod, Lancer turned back to the chalkboard and started to explain some of the elements of good poetry. He pointed out some of them in 'Fire and Ice; which, as always, greatly confused the class.

"We'll talk later." Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker as he opened up his notebook and pulled out a clean page before following the example the rest of the class set and started taking notes and copying what Lancer had written on the board. Sam and Tucker nodded and all the spent the rest of the class period struggling through the confusing, yet occasionally satisfying, elements of poetry.

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think? This happens to be my first Danny Phantom fanfic and I think that it's coming along decently well right now. I can promise that it will become much more exciting later. I just have to set the stage for some of our other stars to come out._**

_**I would like to thank Cordria who betaed most of this chapter for me. If you haven't read anything by Cordria yet, I highly recommend it.**_

_**Well, drop me a review and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Let me check… no. I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"We'll talk later." Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker as he opened up his notebook and pulled out a clean page before following the example the rest of the class set and started taking notes and copying what Lancer had written on the board. Sam and Tucker nodded and all the spent the rest of the class period struggling through the confusing, yet occasionally satisfying, elements of poetry.

* * *

The second period bell rang, and the entire class rushed out the door before the short math teacher had dismissed them. Danny, Sam, and Tucker took their time walking down the hallway to their lockers and all three were chatting excitedly about the trip that they were planning as all three pulled lunch boxes from their lockers and started walking to the cafeteria.

"I think that we should definitely just camp. If we stay in a hotel, word will get out that 'the famous savior of the world, Danny Phantom' is staying in Boone and everyone will come to see you. Plus the ghosts will know where to find you," Sam told Danny as they walked through the door to be met with the usual stares and whispers. Danny ignored them as he made his way over to their regular table and sat down.

"I like that idea. I haven't been camping since the whole Youngblood incident and I couldn't enjoy myself then. This time it will be nice and relaxing," Danny said, taking a bite out of the sandwich he had made that morning.

"Hey Fenton!"

Tucker sighed. "Speaking of nice and relaxing. I wonder when Dash will ever actually learn." Danny ignored the call and took another bite out of his sandwich. Nothing had changed between him and Dash. They both still hated each other and Dash still tried to beat up Danny every day. The operative word in the sentence is tried. Now that he didn't have to hide his powers, Danny didn't have to take any of Dash's crap anymore. He couldn't fight back, but he could get himself out of the locker if he ever got stuck in one and he could go intangible to keep Dash from punching him.

"Fenton! I believe that I was talking to you!" Dash shouted from behind Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and turned around to face Dash. No one in the cafeteria was talking, not even the teachers. Mr. Kirby, the music teacher sat in the corner watching the scene unfold with Ms. Testlaff, the P.E. teacher.

"What is it this time Dash?" Danny asked coldly, his eyes flashing green briefly in annoyance. He was definitely in no mood for this today. Dash seemed to sense that he shouldn't be messing with Danny, but, being the oh-so-intelligent person he is, he continued his assault after a brief pause. He grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and picked him up, getting up into his face.

"Just because you saved the world one time does not mean you can speak to me in that ungrateful tone!" He all but shouted in Danny's face. Neon green eyes narrowing dangerously, Danny almost let out a low growl. People at the tables closest to him shivered from the sudden drop in temperature.

"Dash, this is your first and final warning. You can put me down and walk away… or we can do this my way." Worry crossed Dash's features and he loosened his hold on Danny slightly, arguing with himself on the inside. Tired of waiting, Danny turned himself intangible and slipped out of Dash's grip landing agilely on the floor. He then sat down and continued his lunch. Dash turned away and started to walk back towards his own table when something in his mind overpowered his common sense and he turned, fist raised, and punched Danny in the back of the head.

Danny's aura started to glow as he closed his eyes. Sam and Tucker exchanged knowing looks and then Tucker went to whisper in Dash's ear, "You have about a ten second head start." Dash slowly started backing away from the still glowing Danny when Mr. Kirby stepped between them.

"Mr. Baxter, Mr. Fenton. This has gone on quite long enough. You both have detention this afternoon with me." Danny stopped glowing and turned to glare incredulously at the music teacher.

"Detention? I have too many things to take care of tonight for detention. If I have to catch any more ghosts in this thermos it's going to be full, so I have to go home and empty it before I go on patrol!" Danny half-shouted at the teacher.

"You probably should have thought about that before you decided to use your powers against another student." Dash was smiling wickedly in the background. Mr. Kirby was one of the few people in amity who still hated Danny's ghostly alter ego. He was always looking for some reason to throw Danny into detention. Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder and shook her head.

Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder and shook her head. "It's not worth it Danny. I'll go by your house and empty your thermos and bring it back to you here after school," She told him quietly enough that Kirby wouldn't hear what she was saying.

Danny sighed and nodded. "Can you ask Valerie to take over patrol until four-thirty for me please? I don't have any more classes with her and she has a different lunch hour than us." Sam nodded. Mr. Kirby gave them one last stern look and walked away. Dash started laughing. Danny scowled at him for a second and then gave it up to a look of confusion. "I have a question for you Dash." The taller boy looked down at Danny with an annoying smile on his face. "Why did you try so hard to be my friend only to act like this?" Dash's smile drooped a bit.

"You refused to abandon your loser friends and hang out with the cool kids. We gave you a chance to be a part of our group, and you turned it down. So now you have to be socially shunned for the rest of your high school career." Dash turned on his heel and left, going back to his own table and sitting next to a glaring Paulina. Danny sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and passed his lunch box over to Tucker.

"Can you take care of this for me Tuck? I just 'felt' the presence of another ghost." Tucker looked at him, confused.

"But your ghost sense didn't go off… oh! You're saying there's a ghost so that you can let off some steam right?" Tucker asked loudly. Danny rolled his eyes and nodded while Sam groaned and hit her forehead with her hand. Danny slowly got up and made his way outside, Fenton Thermos in hand, and transformed when no one was looking, taking off into the sky. Landing in a clearing nearby, Danny started firing ecto-blasts at the stone he had been using for his misplaced aggression when the Box Ghost wasn't around.

* * *

"Where is he?" Tucker asked himself while changing in the locker room. The bell had just rung for third period/lunch to end and fourth period to start and Danny had still not shown up. Tucker finished changing and waited for Danny to come flying into the locker room. He glanced at his watch every so often as the locker room slowly started to empty as everyone filed into the gym. Once the room was empty, Danny appeared in front of Tucker, making him jump half way to the ceiling. Danny blinked for a second and then broke into barely controlled laughter. Tucker glared at him.

"Dude! That wasn't funny!" Tucker yelled as Danny shifted back into his human form and started changing into his gym uniform and throwing the thermos and his bag into his locker.

"It was so totally funny. You should have seen your face!" Tucker grumbled and they walked out of the locker rooms together and joined the rest of the class on the basketball court. Coach Testlaff blew her whistle and yelled something about fifty push-ups. The class quickly dropped to the ground and sated to do, and count, their push-ups in unison. Over half the class were tired when they were done with just the push-up part of warm ups. Danny, on the other hand, was able to do all fifty without even breaking a sweat. Constantly ghost hunting had its perks. Tucker collapsed to the floor when he had finished the exercises, as had most of the rest of the class. Testlaff gave them a minute to rest before she blew her whistle again and had the run wide laps around the gym. Although he could have run up at the front, Danny hung close to the back with Tucker, running at close to a snail's pace.

"How… many… more…" Tucker wheezed after their fourth pass around the gym. Danny looked over at his panting friend and slowed down a bit more.

"One," He answered as they slowed down again. By the time they had reached the end of the circle, the rest of the class had already finished and were sitting down and resting on the floor. Danny and Tucker joined them, talking about their trip idea and what they wanted to do while they were there. They were just starting to debate the better aspects of snowboarding to skiing when the whistle blew again. The class quieted down and all looked over at Testlaff.

"You have a choice today of volleyball, baseball, or basketball. Choose one and play that game for the rest of the period." Danny and Tucker looked at each other.

"One-on-one?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know it!" Tucker said as he jumped up and grabbed a basketball from the rack and he positioned himself in front of one of the basketball goals in the gym and shooting the ball through the hoop with a 'swoosh'.

* * *

"I so own you!" Tucker happily told Danny as they changed out of their uniforms and into their regular clothes. Danny shot him a mock scowl.

"I let you win." Tucker smiled a knowing smile.

"You just keep believing and telling yourself that," He said gleefully. Danny gave him a playful punch on the arm that made Tucker cringe.

"Dude, lighten up on the weight lifting!" Tucker laughed rubbing his arm. Danny laughed and they walked out of the locker room together heading to their lockers. The bell rang for school to get out and Danny tossed Tucker the thermos. Tucker caught it but gave Danny a funny look. "What's this for?"

"Sam. She said that she would empty it for me. I have to go to detention with Kirby, remember?" Tucker nodded.

"Have fun dude. May the force be with you." Tucker said in a solemn tone, before turning and walking out the doors and into freedom. Danny looked wistfully after him and sighed, walking to the band room to see what he was in store for. Dash was already in the room when he got there. He was folding what looked like programs.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Kirby greeted. "I have the perfect job for you to complete."

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? I know that it looks like a filler chapter, but I figured that I should explain how things are going for Danny in school after his secret is reveled. Dash still hates him, why wouldn't he? He still hangs with Sam and Tucker and he hasn't let the fame go to his head. He still hides to change from human to ghost and vice-versa, so not too much different. **_

_**I'd like to thank Cordria for her excellent beta reading! If she didn't, then any of those reading would have to struggle through bad grammar and no one wants to do that!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**TPcrazy, siencefreak330, and Cordria for reviewing!**_

_**I have a quick question for those reading and planning to review, I'm thinking of doing a time-skip in the next chapter and going right to when Danny, Sam and Tucker go on vacation, but I want to make sure that it's good with everyone. If you want to hear another chapter about Danny's life after Phantom Planet then drop me a line and tell me!**_

_**I thought it would be a good idea to mention this: school's about to start back for me and I have marching band going on as well. All of my classes are higher-level classes, AP and Honors and such, so updates will come as soon as I can get them. I really love writing this story, so they should come fast. **_

_**Thanks again for reading and please review on your way out!!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to do this anymore? You all know that I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time_

"Have fun dude. May the force be with you." Tucker said in a solemn tone, before turning and walking out the doors and into freedom. Danny looked wistfully after him and sighed, walking to the band room to see what he was in store for. Dash was already in the room when he got there. He was folding what looked like programs.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Kirby greeted. "I have the perfect job for you to complete."

* * *

Danny collapsed to the floor of the band room and wiped the sweat from his brow. Mr. Kirby had made him move all the marching tubas from the shelves along the wall to the tuba cubbies. The tuba section themselves had protested this rather vehemently; they hated to have someone not in the band mess with their instruments. Danny stood back up and cracked his back and headed over to Mr. Kirby.

"I'm done, Mr. Kirby. Can I go?" Danny asked with a pant. Lifting twelve twenty-four pound tubas into cubbies that were right below the ceiling had been difficult. Kirby had told him that he couldn't use his ghost powers, so Danny had been forced to climb up the ladder that the drum major had dragged out of one of the back rooms and climb up it with the tuba in hand.

"You are most certainty not done Mr. Fenton. You and Mr. Baxter are going to help our drum major, Patrick and a few other band members set up the sound equipment, crow's nest, drum major stand, and help them paint lines on the marching field." Mr. Kirby waved a well-toned boy over. Danny assumed that this had to be Patrick. He was tall, lean, muscular, and had long curly brown hair that he had swept up into a ponytail. He wore khaki shorts and a muscle shirt. His arms and legs were covered in scratches and scars and his tennis shoes had holes all in them. Mr. Kirby put his arm around Patrick's shoulders. "Let them help you set up."

Patrick nodded and saluted Mr. Kirby, who laughed, and told Danny and Dash to follow him. He led the way outside and over to a huge structure that was made of metal and had two boys and two girl leaning up against it. Patrick stopped and waved Danny and Dash foreword.

"Danny and Dash, this is Robert, Aaron, Brittany and Jordan." Robert walked up and firmly shook both Danny and Dash's hands before slapping Danny on the back causing Danny to pitch foreword slightly.

"Hope you're ready to work. We have to set up for marching rehearsal and pack up the black truck." Robert was definitely different, Danny decided. Aaron was also kinda weird. He yelled a lot and wore a fedora to his marching practice. The two girls, Brittany and Jordan, were relatively normal, Danny decided, and embarrassed by how the boys acted. Danny decided that they must act like this often.

Over the next forty-five minutes, Danny was given a new definition to hard work. Sure ghost fighting was tough, but the kids in the band were working harder than he'd ever had to. While he had been helping Aaron move the drum major stand into place, Aaron had old him that they practiced at least ten hours a day. Starting early in the morning, having a four hour break and coming back at night and marching until they decided they were good enough to go home. He helped Patrick set up the crow's nest, which was a tall ladder like structure, which Mr. Kirby stood on to watch the band from above and make sure that they had all of their marching right.

The last thing that Danny and Dash had to endure before leaving for the day was loading the band truck (known affectionately to the band kids as the black turck). It was a feat like no other which caused Danny to use every bit of flexibility, muscle, and intelligence that he had. Eventually, Danny and Dash were told just to sit down and stay out of the way by Patrick. They watched as Patrick, Robert, Aaron and a new boy, Jacob, formed a line on the back of the truck and threw the tubas that Danny had had so much trouble with earlier to each other to get them to the back faster.

Kirby came out right when the truck was finished loading and gave them the go-ahead to leave. Dash was gone before Kirby had said goodbye, but Danny had opted to shake Patrick's hand and tell him to call if he ever needed any assistance. Patrick had just smiled and told him to leave. Danny rushed behind the school and transformed into his alter ego before finally leaving the school grounds to go on patrol.

* * *

Danny stuffed the last of his stuff into his large overnight bag and struggled with the zipper. He was leaving out for the Appalachian Mountains later in the morning with Sam and Tucker. They had finished packing the specter speeder the night before with camping equipment and now Danny was finishing up the last of his own packing. Finally getting the zipper done. Danny quietly walked down the stairs to the basement to throw his bag in with the rest of the stuff. He had the house to himself today. His mom and dad had been out of town for the last four days and would be back later that night and Jazz was spending all day looking at the local community college.

Danny's doorbell rang and he trudged up the stairs to answer it. Danny opened the door to find a chipper Sam and a not so awake Tucker, who about fell onto the floor when Sam pushed him, and his bags, through the door. Danny snickered and helped both of them down to the basement.

"Is everything ready?" Sam asked Danny as he put both her, and Tucker's bags into the back of the specter speeder.

"Yep. We can leave whenever you're ready. I had my mom install an autopilot in the speeder so that we won't have to drive the whole way there. All we have to do is sit back and relax." Danny said in a happy tone. "And I've locked up the ghost portal. No one can get in it until we get back and that includes my parents. Right now, there are no working portals anywhere, only natural portals." Danny nodded. He was finally satisfied that _nothing_ was going to get out of the portal while he was gone.

"Then let's go!" Tucker shouted to them from where he had curled up on the backseat. "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

Danny laughed and it wasn't too long before Sam joined him. They both joined Tucker in the cockpit and turned on the speeder. Danny flipped the autopilot switch and sat down next to Sam in the front seat.

"Let the vacation now begin!"

* * *

_**A/N: You don't have to tell me, I know most of you don't like it. I wanted to incorporate some band stuff into this chapter. I'm in the middle of band camp right now and that's really all that I have on my mind at the moment. If you're in band then you know how I feel.**_

_**All of the characters in the band section are real people and are my friends. They don't know I write fanfiction (well two do, but they don't count). The times I listed are also real. We DO practice ten hours a day. It's hard, but rewarding. I'm hoping the band section also showed you that Danny is not the strongest person. I think I might have made him too strong in gym, but this should fix it. I can tell you now, trying to pick up those tubas I was talking about is not fun.**_

_**I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter. It didn't do a whole lot for the story, but, to me, it was necessary. I also didn't want to leave you off not knowing what Danny did in detention. **_

_**So, review and tell me how bad, or good it was. I really want to know!!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**AlElricFan1001, Akemi Clevek, TPcrazy, and siencefreak330!**_

_**So… that's it. Please review!! And if you have questions about any band stuff, review and ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


End file.
